New Life Time
by Sweetiepie78
Summary: What Happens when Sidney gets pregnant and it's Billy's child, but he's dead.
1. Default Chapter

1

Never again would she be able to love someone like she had in highschool. That one guy that could make her feel like she was on top of the world and make her feel like her life was the best one in the whole world. He could make her feel all soft and warm inside and the same with her to him. There was nothing else to say. She loved this guy with her whole heart and nothing was stopping them. He loved her and respected her and he was always patient with her. Then one day, everything seemed to crumble. Killings started to happen, people being murdered, suspected, scared out of their mind...no one would know who to suspect until they showed themselves to her. There standing in her best friend's boyfriend's house was her boyfriend and his best friend holding the weapons. They were the killers and after her. They had taken her father into hostage and now they were about to kill her.

It had seemed that in a year her life went from being the best to being the worst...

18 years later...

Daynee Baker woke up to a screaming alarm clock. " Shut up!" She said as she hit the snooze button and closed her eyes again. Hoping to get ten more minutes of sleep.

" Daynee, are you up yet?" Her mother Sidney Baker asked as she knocked on her daughters door before going inside.

" No.." Daynee mumbled under the covers.

" Come on, you have to. This is you sophomore year in Highschool and I don't think you want to be late on the first day..." Sidney said to her sleepy daughter. Daynee just laid there. " Breakfast in ten." She said before walking out of her room and back downstairs.

Daynee sat up in her bed looking around her room. She didn't want to go to school, she hated school and everyone there. Well except for her friends and boyfriend of course. She rolled out of bed and onto the hard wooden floors, causing a small thump. ' What should I wear...' she thought. She walked over to her closet and looked in grabbing a pair of Abercrombie Jeans that had wholes and acid colors all over them. She then threw them onto her bed and walked over to her dresser to get a shirt. She decided on a black Under Oath T-shirt that had ' Under Oath ' in solid light letters.

" Breakfast!" He mother called from down stairs. Daynee quickly threw on her clothes and put her long light brown hair into a messy high bun and added some make up.

" Sorry mom I am not really hungry, I guess because I'm sorta nervous. Sorry..."

" It's ok, anyway, how are you getting home?"

" Um..." Daynee stated. " Brock or Chad will give Stacey and me a ride here."

At first this brought back a lot of memories of her highschool days, but she tried not to think about it.

XxX

Do you like? I know I have a lot of things wrong...forgive me and new characters will be introduced and the chapters will get better!

Lots of love,

Jessie


	2. First day of school

1

Part 2 of this story! YAY! LOL, ok...im bored and my damn softball game got canceled so I'm pissed! GRR...anyways, please enjoy and new people will be introduced I swear!

XxX

Daynee walked to school with her eyes half way open. She was up pretty late last night. She couldn't help it though...she was used to going to be around 5 A.M. and waking up around noon and going out with her friends. That was her schedule the whole summer and now she was back to hell. She hated everything about her stupid school and she was stuck here while almost all her friends left to go somewhere else. ( A/n: LOL Janna...get it?)

"Hey baby." Brock Mathews her boyfriend said to her as he kissed her cheek. Brock was 16 and captain of the football team and track team. He was very popular and every girl wanted him, but the only girl he wanted was Daynee.

" Hey!" She said and hugged him. " I am so not ready for this..."

"...Me either..." He said just before Daynee's best friend Stacey and Brock's best friend Chad walked up.

" Hey girlie." Stacey said. " Ready for another year oh hell?"

" Oh yes you know it..." Daynee said.

Together they four walked to the high school and got their schedules. Daynee had almost every class with Chad and a few with her boyfriend Brock and best friend Stacey. " What in the hell?" Daynee said.

" What?" Brock said while kissing her head.

" I have film class."

Everyone glanced down at their schedule and in unison they all replied," So do I." Daynee smiled a small smile then grabbed some lip gloss from her new camo purse and applied some.

**BRING!**

" Well now it's official. We're sophomores and this is gonna suck..." Brock said before kissing Daynee and heading down the hall towards his home room with Stacey. Chad was with Daynee in her home room.

" So Daynee..." Chad began.

" What?" she spit back. They were never that good of friends. They were always fighting and bickering at one another. This year she planned not to really talk to him that much but it would be hard on account they were in every class together.

" So are you and Brock like serious?" He asked.

Daynee had the urge to turn around and slap him across the damn face. She hated when he would hit on her and they both had a boyfriend and girlfriend. It wasn't right and she wanted to tell Stacey, but she just couldn't. It would break her heart if she knew that her boyfriend was a dickhead. " Do us both a favor, catch yourself on fire and DIE!"

XxX

" So Brock how are you doing with Daynee?" Stacey asked trying to make conversation. They never really spoke to one another and since they both were in a lot of class' together she thought that it would be good if they became some what friends.

" Good, we're doin' good. What about Chad and you?" He asked to wanting to make some sort of conversation.

XxX

" Go to hell..." Daynee told Chad for the umteenth million time in 15 minutes. He was really getting to her...

XxX

Ok so that sucked! TRUST ME! this will get better...LOL I swear.

Much love to all,

Jessie


End file.
